Game Updates
This page has every game update for Stick Empires listed from the newest update to the oldest update. If adding an update here, please have the wording be the exact same as it appears in-game. There is also the date the patch was added. The format is YYYY/MM/DD Unofficial patch introducing new Stick Empires admins 2018/04/30 * New accounts admins were given admin status to allow for chat moderation. * FACUFERI4, s07, ChaosEmpire8 All Empires are now unlocked 2018/04/25 * All empires are now free of charge permanently. "Thanks for a fantastic 5+ years of fun! To thank our awesome Stick Empires, Stick War and Stick Page community we are now giving away free memberships to everyone! Meaning all 3 Empires, Order, Chaos, and Elemental are now free! You wont need to do anything special, starting today all the Empires are unlocked. Enjoy!" ~CRAZYJAY Unofficial patch introducing new Stick Empires admins 2017/08/29 * New accounts admins were given admin status to allow for chat moderation. * Aeroface, gaismail(ISyncErrorI), willdabeast1(william1) Unofficial patch introducing new Stick Empires admins 2017/02/? * New accounts admins were given admin status to allow for chat moderation. * ArrowsofTime (Antis) Unofficial patch introducing new Stick Empires admins 2016/11/30 * New accounts admins were given admin status to allow for chat moderation. * ShadowEmpire123, Darquess, ActiveFirewall, LVL9001, SpilledCoffee, sean893, ETxLazar Performance Patch 2016/03/02 * The match history list inside the user profiles now loads much quicker. This will help overall performance as long queries were clogging up the server. Stick War Mobile Alpha 2015/10/30 Mobile release of Stick War Legacy. This patch did not affect gameplay. The patch note was: * We have remastered the original Stick War for mobile and the public Alpha test is available as of today. Please download and provide feedback here. Official Tournament 2015/08/23 An official tournament hosted by WyzDM and several others featuring Crazy Jay resulted in a banner being shown at the top of the Stick Empires page allowing all users on the site to find WyzDM's tournament stream. This patch did not affect gameplay. The patch note was: * We are hosting an official Stick Empires tournament to celebrate our 3rd anniversary with over $1000 dollars in cash and prizes. Check out THIS thread on the stick page forums for details. Patch 2.29 2015/05/27 (Informal patch mentioned on the forums rather than in game as a note) * Small patch fix today, Tree's items fixed and the timer if you don't join a queue shows min and sec instead of looking like you have to wait 2 hours. Patch 2.28 2015/04/11 * Players that do not select an Empire during the empire select screen will have to wait 2 minutes to rejoin matchmaking * Upon expiration of duration of the Blind Gate spell an Earth Elemental is returned * Castle Air Elemental does splash burn damage * Water Elemental spell Mass Heal has a maximum total heal spread evenly among nearby allied units * Swordwrath Helmets now available in the armoury * Treature items now available in the armoury * Charrog items now available in the armoury * Many new armoury items for all units Note: Miner animation cancelling with Chaos and Order miners was removed without statement Patch 2.24 2015/04/13 * Scorpling now costs 3 mana to spawn * V no longer able to build walls or towers while controlling enemy miners * Updated facebook login API Patch 2.21 2014/11/24 * New returning daily Empire Coin bonus * Chat admins added (Teal coloured). Patch 2.18 2014/11/19 * Chat ban feature added * Clicking on names in chat will now show users profile Patch 2.17 2014/10/15 *New items in the Armoury! *Bomber burn damage decrease *Cycloid Protect effect decreased *Cycloid health decreased *Fire Element decreased health *Elemental Castle Element decreased damage *Elemental ghost no longer stunable Patch 2.16 2014/9/17 *Spearton Shield Bash damage reduction *Cycloid Speed and Health increase *Chaos Castle Dead damage increase *Fixed Scorpling death animation loop *Performance improvements Patch 2.14 2014/09/02 *New Armoury! *Performance improvements. See the full here list of changes Patch 2.12 2014/08/06 *Featured live replays added to the main lobby! *Patch notes list moved to login screen to make space - not part of notes Patch 2.10 2014/08/04 *New Global Lobby Chat! *If you haven't already, check out this awesome 3D Trailer here by Praveen00. Patch 2.06 2014/06/25 * New items in Armoury * Treatures now spawn Scorplings 7% slower * Treatures root ability now will not hit air units * Burn damage reduced for Fire Element and Bombers * Castle Air Elementals reduced damage Patch 2.05 2014/05/28 *Air Element speed increase *Infernos health increase *Fire Element range increase and moved 1 point of burn damage to upfront damage *Elemental Tower Spawn II is no longer freezable by the Water Element *Elemental Tower Spawn II health and damage increase *Infernos casting range increased for both abilities *Cycloids Tornado casting range increase *Blind Gate now lasts longer *Increased Water Elements advanced and normal heal amount *Decreased bomber burn damage *Decreased Archidon burn damage Patch 2.04 2014/05/05 *Water Element advanced healing increase *Earth Element health increase *Matchmaking now attempts to match faster computers and connections together *Treature spawn fixes Patch 2.03 2014/05/01 *Users who are rated over 1800 and have been inactive for a week will now experience slow weekly rating decay. *Reduced Water Element advanced Heal upgrade amount *Fixed Charrog burn freeze issue *Reduced Treature spawning rate Patch 2.02 2014/03/27 *Water Element healing amount reduced *Fire Element damage decreased *Scorpling spawn time reduced *Scorpling health and damage reduced *Charrog burrow movement speed increased Patch 2.01 2014/03/21 *V unit clones now more distinguishable *Introduced new Scorpling upgrade to nerf the Treature in the early game *Infernos' burning comet pools no longer damage air units *Treatures no longer block aerial units from being hit *Increased damage of Fire Elemental Elementals Update 2014/02/28 *The Elemental Empire is now live. Happy combining! Patch 1.89 2014/02/03 *Fire based spells now cause burn damage. *Increased Medusa Venom Flux damage. *Decreased Magikill Poison Spray damage. *Increased Shinobi Poison damage. *Improved unit casting when targeting individual units. Patch 1.88 2014/01/06 *Upgrades being researched is now shown when viewing replays. *First animated item added to Stick Empires, the flaming Magikill staff. *Fixed a bug in the Spearton automatic block. *Archidon fire arrows now do increased damage. Patch 1.85 2014/01/02 *Spearton Shield Bash is now automatic. *Improved the loading time for the live replay list. Patch 1.84 2013/12/23 *Improved networking on the server side *Now tracking users pings with the intent of eventually matching users together that have comparable pings. Patch 1.83 2013/12/18 *Units casting spells are now highlighted with a blue outline. *The Magikill Poison Spray spell is now updated to always cast to its maximum range. Patch 1.78 2013/10/18 *Added one time payment option for Membership. *Fixed issue with users being in matchmaking queue twice causing multiple games to start and resulting in an automatic loss for one of those games. Patch 1.77 2013/10/10 *All non members now get 5 free trials of Chaos Patch 1.75 2013/10/01 *Miners now will auto mine after being inactive for 4 seconds *Leaderboards now load faster. *Now able to cancel tech being researched. *Chat scroll fixed. Ranked Deathmatch Update 2013/09/09 *Deathmatch is now live and ranked! *Crawlers now have reduced build time *Improved performance for slower computers. Patch 1.70 2013/08/14 *Fixed issue that allowed users to pause the game as the statue was falling to avoid a loss. *Added a new lag tracker to the game which will be used in the future to ensure people with faster systems don't play against those with slower systems. Patch 1.68 2013/07/11 *Choosing random race now works *Custom match is now in beta. *Death match is now enabled as a game type within custom match. We will be looking to enable the ranked Deathmatch mode sometime within the next few weeks. *We encourage users to provide feedback on the stick page forums regarding the Deathmatch game type. Patch 1.66 2013/06/25 *New Items in Armoury *Fixed targeted projectiles Patch 1.65 2013/06/18 *Fixed Enslaved Giants not attacking in some situations *Fixed Deads not poisoning units when attacking walls or statues *Fixed bug where walls and towers could be built out of bounds Patch 1.64 2013/06/03 *Up to 20% faster game performance *Fixed Enslaved Giant attack speed bug *Slight Nerf to Eclipsor health and attack damage *Nerfed Chaos Tower attack speed *Decreased Crawler pack mentality research cost *Marrowkai now takes increased damage from the Shadowrath Shinobi attack *Increased Marrowkai Hell Fist damage *Buffed Crawler speed increase after upgrading predatory edge Patch 1.62 2013/05/14 *Custom Match and Deathmatch coming soon *New items in armoury! Patch 1.61 2013/05/09 *Replays are now saved if one of the users times out or closes the browser window *Away feature of chat now works and prevents users from sending you game invites *Nerf: Swordwrath rage self inflicted health cost increased *Nerf: Order Giant damage reduced *Buff: Order Giants now able to cancel attack animation which allows for kiting *Buff: Chaos Giants now have increased health on all levels of giant growth *Buff: Marrowkai Hell Fists damage increase *Buff: Chaos Miner tower research time decreased and no longer costs mana *Buff: Chaos Miner tower fire rate increased *Nerf: Ghost respawn time increased *Nerf: Chaos Miner tower build time increased *Nerf: Bomber damage slightly decreased *Nerf: Increased Miner wall build time *Nerf: Castle Archers now invisible if within fog of war Patch 1.60 2013/04/19 *Users who quit games at the loading screen will now lose rating points. This was changed to punish people who avoid playing favoured opponents. Patch 1.59 2013/03/22 *Fixed replay bug where some punctuation characters would cause the replay to not load *Changed saved replay button at end of game to be a view replay button *Increased the distance that miner wall must be built from the Centre Tower Patch 1.58 2013/03/20 *Updated profile page viewed from live replays to protect privacy of players listed *Now showing correct race in match history Patch 1.57 2013/03/20 *Replays may now be loaded via a link that you may share with friends *Match history is now shown in profile page *Top Live Replays are now viewable via the main menu Patch 1.56 *Patch 1.56 fixes bug introduced in patch 1.55 where points are not updated on the end of game screen Patch 1.55 2013/03/12 *Order Archidons now cost 300 gold *Order Swordwrath now cost 125 gold *Updated main lobby chat windows *Fixed bug in IE that stopped some users from being able to start games *Updated the in game user interface to be more responsive during lag Patch 1.54 2013/03/05 *Now tracking users IP addresses so that we may ban user who attempt to exploit the game or grief other players. Please report any users who you suspect of hacking to support@stickempires.com Patch 1.53 2013/03/03 *Fixed in game chat denial of service exploit Facebook Credits Update 2013/03/01 *You are now able to make payments through Facebook! This includes many new payment methods including mobile phone and direct debit. Patch 1.50 2013/02/28 *Bombers no longer require 300 gold to manually detonate *Fixed issue where games would not start if user was playing on Facebook for longer then 2 hours. *Fixed issue where sometimes it would take 60 seconds or more to connect while playing on facebook Patch 1.48 2013/03/22 *Crawler speed upgrade now has reduced speed increase *Castle unit no longer costs mana to cast poison *Fixed issue where ghost would not spawn sometimes after retaking the Centre Tower. Patch 1.47 2013/02/20 *Facebook connectivity now works in Firefox *Fixed bug where users could pause at the end of the game causing the game to freeze *Fixed bug where some users would cause the game to freeze during the loading screen *Removed Facebook login prompt when game first loads Patch 1.46 2013/02/19 *New items in the Armoury *Spell Casters no longer walk into combat unless individually commanded to do so *Mana drain from Dead poison now only occurs on the event of a new poisoned unit *Fixed bug where Predatory Edge did not increase crawlers speed *Fixed issue where some facebook accounts could not be linked *Castle unit now only hit a maximum of 4 units with splash damage *Castle archer splash damage now affects flying units *Fixed arrows hitting flying units *Now unit closest to target area will attempt to cast spell *Enslaved Giant damage reduction *Meric Heal range increased *Castle unit increased damage *Eclipsor and Albowtross build time increase *Medusa and Magikill mana cost reduced by 100 *Fixed bug where some users would close the game window at the loading screen forcing the other user to lose ranking *Server is now more strict when determining if a user is causing lag Facebook Update 2013/02/13 *Stick Empires is now on Facebook! Earn Empire Coins by inviting your friends to play. Patch 1.42 2013/01/30 *Fixed a replay sync issue *Fixed bug where units in hold position would not attack units behind them Patch 1.41 2013/01/22 *Fixed replay bug where non member replays would go out of sync upon executing a finishing move *Fixed an issue causing live games to go out of sync *Fixed issue where users would timeout after a game sometimes causing the wrong user to win *Fixed issue where background disapears when in low quality mode Patch 1.39 2013/01/18 *New items in the Armoury *Increased Castle Archer II cost to 600 gold *Increased Castle Archer III cost to 1000 gold *Added control group hot keys to select all units of a type. To do this press ctrl key and the number that is used to build a unit of that type Patch 1.38 2013/01/17 *Giant upgrade I now takes 40 seconds and costs 200 gold and 200 mana *Giant upgrade II now takes 60 seconds and costs 400 gold and 400 mana Patch 1.37 2013/01/17 *Interface now reacts correctly if you leave the game window while boxing units *Fixed a number of issues with the replay viewer *Fixed bug where miners sometimes do not face correct direction while walking to attack an enemy *Fixed bug where statue health upgrade was not working Patch 1.34 2013/01/09 *Replays now show users gold and mana on the correct side of the screen *Replays now working for users who play as random Patch 1.33 2013/01/03 *Miner bag size decreased by half *Miner mine speed increased *Miner walk speed increased (note miner collection speed is still the same) *Enslaved Giant no longer able to use animation cancel *Increased sound volume and quality *Shorter map on tutorial New Armoury Items! 2012/12/22 *Awesome new items available in the armoury. Patch 1.31 2012/12/22 *Rage now costs 50 gold and 50 mana but has reduced speed increase and effect time *Added ability to scroll through past news items *Improved feedback for users that are lagging *Now showing correct preview images for maps on loading screen Patch 1.30 2012/12/11 *New graphics toggle options *New finishing move for members, Spearton vs Swordwrath *Improvements to game performance *Rage now costs 50 more gold to research *Updates to unit movement *Improved visibility of tool tips Patch 1.28 2012/11/30 *New end of match screen *New heal, cure and stun effects *Updates to unit movement and collisions *Meric heal now costs 0 mana *Meric increased attack *Castle archers and deads now wear different armour to standard units Patch 1.27 2012/11/19 *Increased Swordwrath rage time from 4 seconds to 6.5 seconds *Fixed bug where Rage was not actually increasing attack speed Patch 1.26 2012/11/19 *Added garrison miner button to the HUD *Fixed unit and technology descriptions *Fixed bug introduced in last patch where units run into and push other units rather than attacking *Walls and Towers are now not able to be built past the middle of the map Patch 1.24 2012/11/15 *Now able to destroy walls as they are being built *Units are now able to catch up to units as they run away Patch 1.23 2012/11/15 *Bombers are now able to catch up to units *Dead castle archers now able to hit crawlers *Updates to server to decrease lag Patch 1.22 2012/11/13 *Decreased mana cost of Albowtross from 250 to 200 *Fixed bug that allowed users to increase the attack speed of units such as Crawlers *Fixed bug that caused some ranged units such as castle archers and giants to miss their targets Patch 1.21 2012/11/09 *Fixed attacking walls *Fixed Cleric cure *Fixed Bomber items Category:Game Mechanics